


Icons {120x120}

by AhnYeongAh, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, A Pink (Band), CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), J and Kpop, K-pop, Moonbyul - Fandom, Oh My Girl (Band), Taeyeon - Fandom
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Kudos: 4
Collections: CHALLENGE FK2020 J&K POP, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Beauty of voice

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57  
  
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63  
  
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69  
  
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75  
  
76 |    
77 |    
78  
  
79 |    
80 |    
81  
  
82 |    
83 |    
84  
  
85 |    
86 |    
87  
  
88 |    
89 |    
90  
  
91 |    
92 |    
93  
  
94 |    
95 |    
96  
  
97 |    
98 |    
99  
  
100 |    
101 |    
102  
  
103 |    
104 |    
105  
  
106 |    
107 |    
108  
  
109 |    
110 |    
111  
  
112 |    
113 |    
114


	2. Starlight

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57  
  
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63  
  
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69


	3. Look, yeah

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24


	4. Me

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24


	5. Nonstop

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36


	6. Moon, moon, what kind of moon?

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21


	7. Girls and gun

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24


	8. Please I don't want to scream

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27


	9. Break up my dream

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30


	10. Hann

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33


	11. Every day every night latata

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27


	12. I’m a queen like a lion

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33


	13. Oh my god

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57


	14. Hey senor

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30


End file.
